


Heats are a bitch when you're single

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Lilith is a rogue werewolf. No pack. No desire for one. When heats strike she makes do with whoever and whatever suffices as an 'alpha'. Wolf or not, she isn't picky.  Just her luck, Venom fits the bill.**Lilith is an OC I've created for this universe. She's not the same character in every story, but has similar traits, appearance, and history. This fic is not related to any other works at this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I daydreamed this prompt on the way to work the other day. 
> 
> Female OC is a werewolf in heat trying to find a mate. She happens to run into Eddie in a club and they have a lot of hot sex. 
> 
> This is just an excuse to write more smut. First chapter is the build up, but it's coming. *chuckles at own pun*

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

 

Bass pounds in her ears, loud enough to drown out her racing heart. A strobe light casts across her position, momentarily illuminating the gyrating forms. Someone is pressed against her, a woman with bright, nearly white hair smiles as her body writhes down Lilith's torso. She has honey brown eyes and a smattering of freckles, dark brown dotting her shoulders, disappearing down the back of her tank top. Everywhere their skin meets Liliths senses flare with need.

 

The woman pulls Lilith to lean over her, pressing a hot kiss against her cheek. Her breath casts over the taller woman's ear, sending her hair teasing over the back of her neck. “You wanna get out of here?” She almost says yes, almost forgets why she comes to these places. Stilling their movements she shakes her head and offers a sad smile. 

 

“M'sorry, Kitten. Wouldn't be good for you.” ‘Kitten’ looks annoyed, maybe a little spurned, but she doesn't argue. Lilith squeezes her hand and pulls away, letting her partner move to the next, possibly more receptive patron. Heightened senses make navigating the crowd of pulsing bodies simple, if not a little overwhelming. Sweat and heat brush against her with every breath. The air is damp and heavy with the scent pheromones. She pants for air, the ensuing rush of adrenaline from the delicate taste of prey makes her mouth water and she has to shake herself out of it. Once away from the dance floor she settles into one of the seating areas. 

 

She tries to lose herself in the beat again, leaning back against the cool wall. Her skin feels like it's on fire, every nerve firing in tandem with her pulse. This wasn't working. Even the  _ ridiculous _ amount of ecstacy running through her system wasn't enough to drown out her frantic hunger. Someone had abandoned a bottle of water on the scratched table and she gulps it down greedily. Closing her eyes she concentrates on the feeling of her feet on the floor, the concrete in the ground and the constant presence of the Earth. 

 

At some point she becomes aware that she's being watched. The weight of a stare that manages to pierce the drug/hormone haze in her brain. There's another, pressing concern about the presence that she promptly ignores. Air shifts and a musky scent punches her olfactory nerve, sending her brain into a swirl of nonsensical sensations.  _ Alpha. _

 

“You probably shouldn't be here, smelling like that.” His voice has a drawl to it that screams east coast and Lilith smiles at the familiarity. Taking a deep inhale she mulls over his scent, digesting his flavors. He's made of wood and sea water, the earthy tones mingling with a foreign bitterness she can't work out. Underneath it all is the copper tang of blood and death and her mind screams  _ challenge. _

 

“You the hormone police?” She offers a toothy grin, pointed teeth peeking over her lip. The man looks normal, but there's a swell of otherness about him that piques her interest. He 'hmph's and plops into the stained booth next to her. 

 

“Might be the nicest guy you meet tonight. You're reeking all over the building.” There's a predatory glean in his stony blue gaze that makes her stomach flutter. “If any alphas smell you, you might be in trouble.” 

 

“Awww, concerned about little ole me?” She smirks when his gaze breaks away from her and he runs his hands down his jeans nervously. Maybe she eyes his thighs a little too long, but with how the muscles bulge obscenely beneath the skin tight denim, who could blame her? The dude is  _ ripped _ and his clothes cling to every sinew like a latex suit. 

 

“Concerned you might cause a scene. Humans won't take kindly to some super orgy happening out in public.” Lilith snickers, the mental image making her hairs stand on end. 

 

“Pity. Sounds fun.” He snorts and rolls his eyes then mumbles quietly to himself. “So what's yours? Lycanthrope? Bitten by a radioactive whatever? Bonded to a primal life form?” She trails off, waving one hand in the air. 

 

“The last one.” 

 

“Ah, good times. First one for me. Damned camping trips never go as planned.” She laughs dryly, rubbing at the scar on her ribs. The only scar that remains, the mark that brands her as  _ 'other’.  _

 

“Tough break.” 

 

“We all got demons.” He gives her a sideways glance, thoughts flickering across his features as the bass thrums around them. “Think your thing can handle my thing?” 

 

His eyes widen in surprise. “Are you propositioning us?” 

 

“I don't see any other alphas here.” She glances around pointedly. “Plus, the e is wearing off and now I remember why I hate being here. Can't breathe through all the shit in the air.” Snorting to accentuate her point she stands and turns to the backdoor not waiting to see if he follows. 

 

It's humid to the point of discomfort outside and Lilith pulls at her tee where it clings to her sweat soaked skin. The door clangs shut behind her and the alpha stands with his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward. Lilith smiles wolfishly and beckons for him to follow. 

 

“You're not like most alphas.” She says after a few minutes of walking in silence, noting the way he tries to make himself smaller. 

 

“We aren't like most people. My other is an alien.” Lilith raises an eyebrow, sweeping her gaze over him with new appreciation. “It's complicated. He's kind of a dick.” He reaches up to run a hand through his short cropped hair and ends up slapping himself instead. The shock wears off after a second and he looks annoyed. “Case in point.” 

 

“So it's 'he’?” Lilith chuckles, trying to piece this stranger together a little on their trek.

 

“Uh well, he doesn't really have a gender, but since he's bonded to me we just go with the male pronouns.” They turn a corner, narrowly missing a bike messenger who speeds past. “He thinks gender is stupid anyway, apparently.” 

 

“Told you that?” 

 

“Yes.” He deadpans. 

 

“...Oh. Guess we'll just have to prove him wrong then.” She turns abruptly to knock on a nondescript door, humming the taps quietly to herself. The door unlocks with an audible click and she leads them in with the wave of a hand. 

 

“Hey, Gladys. Need a room for the next couple of days.” The plump older woman behind the window feeds Lilith a hard stare over the rim of her glasses. 

 

“You're only supposed to bring lycans here, Lilith.  _ Lycans.” _ Gladys scribbles something in a large, spiral bound notebook. “Your super friends don't count.” 

 

“Awww, c'mon, G. The others are  _ messy,” _ her face twists in distaste and she shakes the heebie jeebies off. “My uh...friend here is a-okay. Pinky promise.” She holds a pinky up to the glass, smiling brilliantly. 

 

Gladys looks unimpressed. “He'll have to fill out the form.” A clipboard slides through the slot at the bottom of the window and Lilith hands it off. 

 

“Yeah, no.” He shakes his head, gaze piercing through the paperwork distrustfully. 

 

“Just scribble something where it says you're responsible for any damages. I've got a running tab anyway.” An eyebrow raise and pen twitch later and Gladys drops a key card in her hand. 

 

“You better be ready to pay something when you're done. The boss isn't going to keep ignoring your  _ tastes _ if you don't.” She huffs and lights a cigarette. 

 

“I'm good for it, G. Honest.” Gladys waves her away and flips open a paperback, the cover depicting Fabio splayed across a white horse. 

 

“Come here often?” He eyes the doorways they pass, each reinforced with multiple locks to keep things out as well as in. Music plays quietly, some lounge piece meant to be relaxing, but it's honestly just cliche as fuck. 

 

“Heats are a bitch when you're single. Plus, I've never really fallen in with the pack dynamic.” Lilith shrugs, glancing down at the card to check the room number. “The local top dog doesn't kill me and lets me use their facilities in exchange for certain...tasks.” She let's the implications hang in the air unanswered. “Here.” The keycard beeps and the heavy door swings open. 

 

Cool, filtered air rushes out to greet them. Lilith saunters in, her body automatically letting down it's defenses and filling the space with her scent. She makes for the kitchenette, pouring them each a glass of dark cola and a shot of whiskey. The door clicks shut, locks engaging automatically and Lilith smirks a little at her guests alarm. 

 

“Don't worry. You can open them at anytime. It's mostly to keep everyone safe in case shit gets out of control. In or out.” She raises her shot glass and waves him over. He hesitates then approaches cautiously, eyeing every corner of the room with suspicion. 

 

It's actually pretty lavish. There's a massive bed all along one wall, piled high with pillows of all shapes and sizes as well as plush bedding. The opposite wall hosts a series of cabinets, each labeled with things ranging from  _ 'lubricant _ ’ to  _ 'restraints'  _ to _ 'blood bags’.  _ He eyes the latter warily. The ceiling is smattered with hooks and he's pretty sure there's a sex swing in the far corner.

 

“How do you guys afford all this?” He glances to a doorway, eyeing the massive shower shadowed within. 

 

“Pack is old money. They've been here since San Fran began, before then too if you believe the archives.” She follows his gaze, smirking at the glint in his eyes. Shower sex could be fun, haven't had that in a while. Her mind wanders to what his alien can do other than control his hands, which has plenty of  _ lovely _ connotations on its own. “Since Gladys ratted me out, do I get your name?” 

 

“Eddie.” His stance shifts, gaze darting from her to the floor. “You probably know my other name better though.” Lilith cocks an eyebrow and gestures for him to continue. She doesn't expect the transformation and ends up crouched on the opposite counter with fangs bared. Venom smiles, pointed teeth glinting in the dimmed light. 

 

_ “Fuck me.” _ She growls, her voice garbled to near gibberish by the partial shift. 

 

A low chuckle resounds across the island and Venom makes a show of flexing an arm, grin pulling wider.  **“That a request?”**

 

Lilith hops off the counter with a snort. “Eddie was right, you are a prick.” She picks up Eddie's abandoned glass, her original one now in a puddle of shards on the tile. 

 

**“Don't be rude, Spot. You're locked in here with us too.”** His pale eyes narrow and Lilith's knees wobble a little under the predatory stare. 

 

“Real original, jackass.” She throws the shot back, face twisting as it burns it's way down her throat. “Nice to meet you, boys,” she takes a swig of cola and wipes her mouth, “let's fuck.” 

 


	2. The shewolf and the goo man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. Don't act surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as some good ole Venom dick and ventured somewhere into furry territory so just be forewarned. This is a werewolf story after all. 
> 
> Explicit content ahead.

Her shirt is over her head and gone before she even makes it onto the countertop. She flings it across the room, smirking when Venom's eyes widen at the sight of her bare chest. Leaping from the island she purrs when he catches her, legs hooking around his hips like they'd done this dance a hundred times. A low growl rumbles in her chest, her form shifting further out of control as her nails sharpen to deadly claws and her eyes glow silver. She takes the tip of Venoms tongue in her mouth, sucking and caressing it with her own flexible appendage. He snarls in approval, claws tearing her pants off as he carries her to the darkened bathroom. 

 

Lights are unnecessary and they move into the shower seamlessly. Venom slams her against the tiles while she kicks her shoes and socks off, tendrils depositing them on the bathroom floor. Two more extend from his back, one closing the glass door and another manipulating the taps. Cold water washes over them and Lilith yelps, goosebumps rising across her body. Venom purrs, his now freed tongue dragging over a hardened nipple teasingly. 

 

“Agh! Fuck!” She shivers, both at the temperature and the way Venom's tongue is curling across her chest in all the right ways. “T-too cold.” She stutters, one clawed hand digging into his shoulder earning a growl. He turns the heat higher and pulls her close, nuzzling her cleavage possessively until the glass enclosure fills with steam. Sharp talons drag down her sides to grip her hips as he rolls his pelvis against hers. She whimpers, fangs digging into her lip hard enough to draw blood. Venom doesn't let that go to waste, tongue darting up for a taste. He groans, repeating the motion and ripping her underwear clean off. 

 

**“We can smell you so well now, pet.”** Hot breath ghosts over her belly as he trails lower and the muscles twitch under his ministrations. He rubs a sharp thumb over her hip bone, grinning when her heart rate kicks up. 

 

“Wolves like our scent. The air won't be recycled until we tell it to.” He rumbles in approval, burying his face in the curls between her thighs. 

 

**“Want to taste.”** His claws dig into her hips as he lifts her effortlessly off the floor and throws her legs over his shoulders. Lilith sends a silent prayer of thanks for the twelve foot ceilings. Even with the generous headspace she's having to brace one hand above her due to his massive stature. Venom takes a deep breath that comes out in a shuddered  _ 'mmm _ ’. He meets her gaze, tongue snaking a hot trail down the inside of her thigh in a way that makes her lungs tighten. 

 

“Never took for you for a tease.” Her limbs are jelly, but her mouth still works and she's going to run with that. Venom growls lowly, narrow crescents meeting her steely orbs as his tongue runs up her soaking slit. Lilith hisses, but stubbornly keeps his gaze, meeting the challenge head on. Two, three, four more times he lathes her folds before thrusting into her viciously. His tongue is  _ well, _ it's  _ something. _ She can't even take all of it, the last few inches before his teeth rubbing against her clit as the appendage fucks into her. Her head falls back against the wall with a loud thump, finally unable to keep a grasp on the dominance stare. Venom rumbles in victory, the sensation traveling through the muscle embedded at her core and sending aftershocks through her nervous system. She's on the brink already and her lover seems to know, the tip of his tongue needling her spot relentlessly to pull her over. 

 

Her skin prickles as she falls, pores itching for a shift, to  _ really _ let go. She squashes that down. Her taste in lovers is already questionable, she can't risk taking it to the next level. Mating a non-wolf would get her even deeper in pack shitdom. She's already an unwanted mutt, hard pass on the secret desires that will only get more cold shoulders. Venom pulls out to lay her on the cool tiled floor, instantly covering her body with his own. He goes back to her neck, brushing his fangs over the bundle of nerves there.  **“Delicious.”**

 

She briefly wonders how he knows all the right things to do and then feels something hard pulsing against her thigh. Eyes wide, she stares down at the dark, leaking cock that had seemingly manifested itself between his thighs. The thing has to be at least a foot long and the girth.  _ The girth.  _ She shakes her head. “Is that  _ Eddie's _ dick?” 

 

Venom chuckles.  **“We have made** **_improvements_ ** **, but yes. His body is mine and we share everything.”**

 

“Wow. You're really the whole package, penis extension and all.” Another rumbling chuckle that Lilith can feel in her own chest.

 

**“Is it too much for you?”** There's genuine concern there which is... unexpected, but Lilith shrugs it off for a later date. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders instead to steal a heated kiss. The acidic taste of her own heat sends her brain into spasms. 

 

“Guess we'll find out.” She huffs, the steam around them only succeeding in making the air feel heavier with their scents. Venom groans, thrusting against her wet skin as her fingers dance over the engorged organ. He's as heavy in her hand as he was against her leg and she strokes him slowly a few times, savoring the way he twitches and writhes with each flick of her wrist. Hooking one leg over his waist she positions him at her entrance, eager to be filled once more. But Venom pulls away, roughly flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her ass up in the air for presentation. 

 

**“We know how you wolves like it.”** He purrs, a clawed hand dragging down her back. Her skin ripples, the burn of an impending shift coursing down her spinal cord in the wake of his touch. She makes a note to be concerned about that later. None of her other lovers elicited such an intense response from her wolf. Granted, none of her other lovers were _ Venom.  _ Stomping the urge down once more she glances over her shoulder and meets his gaze. He cants his head to the side, pressing his dripping head against her heat in question. Lilith nods, bracing her arms against the tiles as he enters her. 

 

“Oh my  _ god.” _ Lilith moans as he fills her. Some distant part of her mind that is still capable of coherent thought says he's molding himself to her shape and  _ criminy, that's hot for some reason. _ He sinks in slowly. Claws splayed over her sides and back as he rocks to the hilt, burying himself with a low groan. She pants against the floor, her body clenching around him. Venom rumbles a growl, placing one massive palm on her back to keep her face to the floor and another on her hip as he grinds into her experimentally. Lilith curses and presses back against him, her sex crying for  _ more. _

 

Yet again he seems to just  _ know _ and his member swells, stretching her open and filling her entirely. “Mmmf- yes!” Her voice is little more than a growl. Tufts of dark fur sprouting on her elbows and calves, a fringe rising down the arch of her spine. There's a tug on her jaw, her snout trying to form and she grits her teeth against it. Then Venom is moving, his cock sliding out of her a few inches to plunge back in. She roars, gut tensing and releasing with another orgasm. Her spine burns as Venom thrusts again and Lilith can feel a tail beginning to form. She clenches around him, trying to delay the transition again.  _ God, it's never been like this before.  _

 

Venom grabs a handful of her thick hair, pulling her head back sharply. The force of his hips against hers bending her backwards precariously. She snarls, her wolf resisting his dominance futilely. Venom growls in response, pulling nearly completely out before slamming back in and striking her spot. She tightens again, her walls hugging him as he pulses, the orgasm nearly breaking her concentration.  **“You like us fucking you, little wolf?”** She whimpers, too far gone to argue otherwise.  **“Mmm, yes. You're a good little** **_bitch_ ** **aren't you?”** The word  _ 'bitch _ ’ is accentuated by a nip at that bundle of nerves on her shoulder and Lilith fucking  _ loses it. _

 

She whines as her jaw snaps, the mandible stretching and reforming an elongated snout. Her chestnut fur highlighted with blonde around her eyes and lips. Her tails shoots forth, drawing a startled cry from her throat. Her muscles convulse against the pain and Venom stutters a curse as she clenches him impossibly tight. Knees snap backwards, the bones reattaching immediately and the pain ebbing away. The final and possibly least pleasant step feels like having hot oil poured over her skin as brown fur forces its way through her pores. 

 

Venom seems unphased, rocking against her spot throughout the process in an attempt to ease the discomfort. Lilith pants, her sex clinging to him desperately as her senses dial up to eleven and all she can concentrate on is how much she needs to be  _ fucked senseless.  _ “Venom,” her voice is warped, harsh and breathy. The alien leans over her, tongue dragging across her throat.  _ “Fuck me.” _ She growls, feeding him an intense glare. He chuckles darkly and one hand curls around the base of her tail, tugging her hips further up while he pulls her shoulders against him with the other. Some part of her notes the dark tendrils curling around her furred limbs, keeping her still. 

 

**“As you wish, pet.”** He pounds into her mercilessly, drawing one orgasm after another from her hungry body. She snarls and keens, fangs snapping at the damp air, claws raking against the slick tiles. Venom pants against her neck, the heat sending her fur bristling in anticipation. It's incredible, but she needs more. She needs-  _ fuck.  _

 

“Can you knot me?” Her voice is husky, throat raw from roaring. Venom slows his thrusts, contemplating the request. Just when embarrassment starts creeping over the haze of pheromones in her head the base of his cock swells. He grins against her back and thrusts, the knot popping into her and sending her howling as the most intense of her peaks washes over her. Venom snarls incoherently, his own orgasm sending tendrils shooting to grip the shower walls to steady them. 

 

The night drags on in a similar fashion. The kitchen counter, the bed, a chair that cracked under them, back to the bed. At one point they were suspended mid air, Venoms tendrils taking advantage of the hooks to hold them aloft while she rode him. He takes her for everything she's worth and vice versa. Eventually even her lupine stamina reaches it limits and Lilith collapses into a pile of pillow stuffing that had been ripped free by  _ someone's _ claws. She brushes it away lazily and slides under one of the heavy comforters they hadn't shredded. 

 

Venom stands at the edge of the bed, fighting some internal battle. “You can stay.” Lilith murmurs, patting the mattress. “Be a waste to spend the rest of the heat alone.” 

 

**“Tonight wasn't enough?”** He chortles sinking down next to her and folding his arms behind his head. 

 

Lilith pats his chest, letting her pads linger a little longer than necessary. “It's a whole forty-eight hour thing. I'll be raring to go in the morning.” She smirks, lip pulling up in amusement. “Unless you can't handle it.” 

 

Venom huffs a laugh.  **“And here we were, worrying that we'd break you.”**

 

“You'll have to try harder than that.” 

  
**“Noted.”** He grins, gaze narrowing suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering an Eddie chapter if I feel inspired. 
> 
> Leave me some love!


End file.
